


Rock Show

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [29]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Concerts, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Aidan attends one of Jamie's concerts and sees just what sort of effect performance has on him. Seeing his boyfriend own the stage, watching the worship from the crowd go to his head, turns him on in an all new way. After Jamie blows him outside the venue, the two try to settle in for a drink with the guys, but a girl slips into Aidan's seat before he gets the chance to. When they finally make it home, Aidan asks Jamie to fuck him like one of his fangirls.





	Rock Show

It's late in the tour and Jamie has finally gotten the hang of being an actual rock star, rather than just playing one on stage. He certainly doesn't sing - can it be called that? - like the same man who dresses in short skirts and high heels and begs for his boyfriend to use him. On stage he's fierce and dominant, entrancing the crowd with raw power and an entirely different kind of magnetism than Aidan is used to seeing him with. Late into the show he doesn't hesitate to get down into the crowd, shirtless, glistening with sweat, the adrenaline and high of all that attention coursing through him. The audience is mostly women, and he lets them clamor for him, lets the bold ones touch him so long as it doesn't interfere with his strong hands and arms playing his Gibson.

When their set ends, Jamie leaves the stage dramatically, playing up the brooding and inaccessible musician thing. They're already calling for an encore, but he doesn't hear them yet, he just sees Aidan. With privacy from the crowd (although certainly not the crew or his band), he pulls his boyfriend in and kisses him, rough and claiming, one hand holding the neck of his guitar and the other seizing the back of Aidan's hair. He pushes up against him hard enough to make his cage apparent, and after a moment pulls back, breathless and dark-eyed before turning right back around and getting back on the stage. The audience erupts as he strums a chord, and the rest of the band follows him for a two-song encore.

Electric sparks from that kiss still pump through Aidan's blood by the time Counterfeit leaves the stage again, but he hangs back to observe. A lucky handful of fans mobs the band even now, and Jamie is effortlessly charming as usual, even dripping with sweat and quite likely dying for a cigarette and a drink. Aidan rubs at a persistent grin and tries to hide behind a drink from his beer, quite enjoying his opportunity to be a voyeur of Jamie's public face.

Jamie signs autographs and flirts shamelessly. He even lets one lucky girl touch the tattoo over his heart as she tells him how romantic it is and informs him that it was the perfect way to erase the name of a girl he once loved - as if he didn't already know. Naturally, other girls ask as well, touching the one over his heart, or the ball and chain and praising his first serious project, or the one he got for Lily while vilifying her. It doesn't seem to bother him in the least that they all know so much about him, and in fact it feeds his ego all the more. He's a god to them, of course his life has been studied.

When he finally pries himself away from them he heads straight for Aidan at the bar. He grabs someone random person's drink, downs it, and then turns to his boyfriend. "Outside, now," he commands and is already leading the way out the back exit. Yeah, it's gonna be a little while before the power trip wears off.

Curious and amused - and aroused - Aidan follows him willingly, though he's not entirely certain about the precedent. The heavy door swings shut behind him and he reaches for his lover.

He pushes his boyfriend against a wall and kisses him just like before, but longer this time and grinding shamelessly against him despite the fucking cage, the only thing keeping humility even vaguely in sight at this point. "Jesus Christ, I've needed you at my shows. You have no fucking idea," he nearly growls as he pulls back, fishing his cigarettes out of his pocket.

Breathing hard, Aidan stares at him incredulously. He snatches the pack from Jamie's hand and lights a cigarette for himself. Takes a long steadying drag before sharing. And once Jamie's hands are full, he shoves him back against the same brick wall.

Jamie huffs at the theft but puts up with it, remembering his place just barely enough. He smirks when he hits the brick and takes a drag off his own cigarette. "How'd you like it, Danny? Have a good time?"

"It was all right," Aidan says with a shrug, but his attempt at nonchalance is belied by a huge grin. "I fucking loved it. The music was great, and you played the crowd just right. Very hot."

Jamie looked ready to get upset, but Aidan soothes him in time that he just puffs up his chest a little. "Damn right, very hot. Holy fuck, I feel incredible! If this were the type of relationship where we switch, you'd be getting fucked up against this wall right now, pretty fuckin' sure."

The idea captures Aidan's attention in an instant. "Do you think you'll still feel like this back at the hotel, when I let you out of your cage?" It's seductive to think of all that kinetic crazy focused on _him_.

Grinning, he nods. "Yeah, I can hold onto it. Especially if we don't stay long." Jamie hooks a finger in Aidan's belt loop and pulls their hips together. "Do you have any fucking idea how hot you are?"

Aidan shakes his head. "Not a clue. Why don't you figure out a way to let me know?"

That grin isn't dissipating in the least. He slides his hand up under Aidan's shirt, thumbing over his nipples as he talks. "Well, I could be so blindingly overcome by your charisma that I drop to my knees and blow you right here. Would that show you?"

Not a second of hesitation. "Yes."

"Against the wall," and he has just enough presence of mind to add, "please." He takes another drag, throws his cigarette down and steps on it.

Aidan grins and leans back, bracing his shoulders against the wall. Hands relaxed at his sides for now.

Sinking to his knees, Jamie makes quick work of getting Aidan's belt and jeans open. He glances at the door, a flicker of nervousness or hint that this might be a bad idea running through his head, but then it's gone in an instant. He pulls his boyfriend's pants and underwear down enough to let his cock spring free, and looks up at him with big eyes. "You're fucking gorgeous."

"And you talk too much," Aidan teases, loving every second. He'll think it strange, later, that he's not the concerned responsible one at this point in time. But he trusts Jamie, certainly trusts the world more than he should. Adrenaline from the show still floods his veins and he just wants all of his lover.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes but doesn't actually say anything else. Instead he fills his mouth without another thought, sinking down and taking as much of his favorite cock as he possibly can.

"Mmh, fuck yes," Aidan whispers, his eyes slipping shut. "I was thinking about this. While you were up there performing. Thinking about how good your mouth is." He caresses his hand over his boyfriend's cheek. "You had all those girls screaming for you, Jamie. But look at you now. On your knees on the pavement like the perfect little bitch you are."

He whimpers a protest at the word 'bitch' with his face still full - not that it stops him in the least. Jamie begins to move, bobbing his head along the length and pushing his tongue stud up hard to drag smoothly over the underside. He grips Aidan's thighs as he works over his cock with that well-trained mouth.

"Good boy. _My_ bitch," Aidan murmurs lovingly, slipping his fingers into Jamie's hair. Letting him have his head for now, so to speak, but definitely holding on tight.

Jamie takes an extra moment to give special attention to the crown of Aidan's cock every time he pulls up, that wicked tongue stud of his teasingly lapping right over his slit before he plunges back down. Of course, he can't go without letting Aidan know just how much he loves it, so he moans sweetly every time he welcomes him deep into his mouth again.

That piercing might just be the death of Aidan, and he couldn't ask for a more delicious way to go. He groans when another shallow rub sets sparks lacing through him. But then a noise sounds from within, reminding him that they're really not safe here, and he slams his hand against the door like he can will it shut. "No time to play."

He pulls off entirely and looks up to Aidan with pleading eyes. "Fuck my throat, Danny, please," he begs quietly.

 _At this angle?_ is Aidan's first thought, but it's lucky his body knows better. He cups Jamie's face and slowly pushes in, letting him have control of his movements, the depth. It's awkward at first, but only at first -- then his mind blurs, every thrust bringing him closer to the edge.

It's even more foreign like this, but he's gotten good at controlling his instinctive panic. Somehow the combination of the high he's still riding from his show and being put into such an intensely submissive position makes him sink into that blank, velvety headspace _fast_ , and he opens up so easily, no protest or complaint, just want and a desperate desire to please.

"Good boy," Aidan whispers, his breath stuttering. He thrusts deep, choking his lover with his cock, staring at those big blue eyes and that gorgeous mouth wrapped around him. And he tells himself that time is of the essence -- _that_ is why it happens so fast, how ecstasy bubbles up and consumes him as he unloads in his lover's throat.

And it's so fucking rewarding to make Aidan lose himself like that, to have his boyfriend on a hair trigger when Jamie plays him just right. When Aidan withdraws, he coughs a bit and brings his hand up to his throat, trying to sooth the strange, stretched feeling. His face and chest are hot, and he stays on his knees, looking up at his lover, still blissfully lost in that headspace.

Gasping for air Aidan looks down, and smirks. "Sloppy," he says, holding out his hand to help his boyfriend to his feet. "Filthy." He wraps his arms around Jamie and kisses him deeply, seeking out his own flavor, rubbing against the cage in his jeans.

Jamie moans into the kiss and starts to slip back into reality, although still high. He clenches Aidan's shirt and pulls back only when Aidan releases him.

"Did we seriously just do that?" He grins.

Aidan matches with a grin just as mischievous. "Of course we did. Because I have the hottest fucking boyfriend on the planet," he says, and zips his jeans back up. "Think we can get out of here now?"

"Mmm," Jamie kisses over Aidan's neck as he talks, "You don't wanna go back in and socialize with this smug knowledge in the back of your mind that I just let you shove your cock down my throat? That no one else will have me and you just marked me, claimed me to make sure I know it too?"

An undeniable thrill flares through Aidan at those words. "I would've thought this would be enough to make you remember," he says, pressing his hand against the cage. "But yeah. Don't rinse your mouth out," he adds, tilting his head to the side to make more room for his lover's caresses. "I want the taste of me still on your tongue when you go back in there and charm all those girls."

He presses into Aidan's hand, exhaling heavily against his ear at the sensation. Nodding at the order, he affirms, "Yours, Danny. Just yours, all yours." And then, with a smirk and a rolling wave of pride rushing back through him, he pulls back an arches an eyebrow cockily. "Must feel good to own a sex god, right?" He doesn't wait for an answer, just turns around and heads back through the door, smirking.

It pulls Aidan up short, and he pauses, his hand pressed against the door. "It does feel good," he murmurs, his grin widening as he joins the party again. "Damn good."

Jamie slips back into his role easily, greeting his bandmates and taking a seat with an empty chair beside it. Tristan, Roland, and Jimmy have all found their woman of choice for the evening, only Sam is still flying solo. Most of the venue has cleared out, but all of the few tables, as well as the bar, are completely occupied still. 

Aidan is a minute too late to grab the empty seat; an eager fan slides into it while he's stood at the bar ordering a beer. He raises an eyebrow but decides to watch how the interaction plays out. She's a pretty blonde, and she immediately places her hand on Jamie's shoulder when she leans in, artfully displaying her cleavage in a low-cut tank. "Hi! Oh my god, it is so good to meet you!"

The band has seen this scenario play out a hundred times, half of them are still amused and the other half are sick of it. Jamie, on the other hand, still eats it up. He looks at what she's flaunting with no attempt to hide the gaze, and then looks up glance at Aidan behind her, and then to her eyes. He doesn't make any attempt to shrug off the touch."I'm glad you think so," it's not exactly condescending, but it's also far from humble. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Tessa," she answers with a perfect white smile. "My friends and I drove more than two hours to come see you tonight. And you were totally worth it," she tells him, gently dragging her fingernails over his bicep.

"Is that so? That's very flattering, Tessa. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." This is the moment where he could say _anything_ , even something as awful as, 'I bet you'll enjoy yourself even more on my cock', and he'd seal the deal, but he doesn't look like he's particularly interested in that despite her assets. "Well, you know, we'll be doing a smaller UK tour again in about a month, maybe you should see about tickets soon if you'd like to see _even more of me._ I'm sure after our time in Germany there'll be even more competition for me- them, I mean. The tickets." He flashes a charming smile.

"Maybe I should come again just because you'd like to see even more of _me_ ," she says, and laughs like it's nothing more than witty banter. Not a blatant invitation, of course; they're not there just yet, but laying her hand on his thigh should speed things up.

Sipping at his beer, Aidan privately wonders whether he's ever looked so idiotic while hitting on a woman. Probably, he figures.

He's too high on his own ego to know what's good for him, honestly, and the fact that he can still taste Aidan really isn't helping his ability to make good decisions. He glances back to Aidan again to reassure him, and then with a small smirk he slips his hand onto hers, not removing it but also making sure she can't push it up even farther. "You're a very lovely woman, Tessa, as I'm sure you're well aware."

"Mmm, tell me more," she smiles, and caresses his nape, wrapping a tangled lock of hair loosely around her finger.

"Well, you're quite lovely, and while under most circumstances I would already be inviting you somewhere... mmm... vaguely more private to do to you whatever you'll let me, in this particular instance," he pulls both of her hands off of him. "I have a boyfriend, so I'm going to have to decline."

She blinks and sits back in shock. "Oh, my god. You have a boyfriend?" Maybe he's saying it just to put her off, but even if so... Tessa grins. "That is _so_ hot. Is he here? Can I meet him? I would _love_ to watch you kiss."

Aidan doesn't know what Jamie said to make her smile like that, but he's more than pleased by his lover's defensive behavior. Satisfied, he decides there's no reason to keep spying, and turns to face the bar.

Jamie doesn't quite believe it, he really thought that would work. He turns to his mates with worry, "Oh gods, is this what it's like when women tell men they're lesbians? That's awful," and then he turns back to her. "I'm sorry, darling, but he's a much more private person than I am and he really doesn't come out to my shows often," all true. "And also, you're sitting in my friend's spot, so..." Yeah, he's done being polite, he's tapped her out of all the worship he's going to get tonight. He makes a little shooing motion with his hands.

It's the gesture that does it. "You're telling me to go? Are you crazy?" She grabs her purse and gets to her feet. "You don't know how much it meant to me to be here! You fucking asshole," she exclaims, and slaps him across the face before storming out of the club. 

Aidan's eyes widen in shock. He'd been attracted by the commotion, and was thinking anyway to go try and nudge in at the table, but the slap has him snickering out loud. When the girl stalks away he slides smoothly into the vacated chair, laying his hand lightly on Jamie's other cheek for a closer look. "You okay? All your teeth still in place?"

Well, it's certainly not as if he hasn't been hit by a woman in stilettos before... "Is it totally wrong of me to say that I'm kind of turned on now?" Jamie laughs as well and slides his hand onto Aidan's, responding more gently. "I'm fine. You know I can take a lot more than she could possibly give," he smirks, and _then_ realizes there are other people at the table. 

"I don't know. It looked like she got you pretty good," Aidan says with a forced laugh, and swiftly pulls his hand away in favor of picking up his drink.

Jamie clears his throat a bit awkwardly and simply stands to go to the bar without another word. The rest of the band finally relaxes enough to grin, some of them laugh, and Sam just quietly snickers, explaining, "Can't say that's ever happened before. Then again, I can't say he's ever turned anyone down quite like that."

Just hearing that makes Aidan smug. "Yeah? Well, I know a few things she doesn't," he murmurs. Like, if Jamie had let her hand get any higher on his thigh, she would've been in for a hell of a surprise. "Great show tonight, all of you," he says, getting to his feet and draining his glass. He leans against the bar next to his boyfriend. "I'm going to head back. Want to share a cab?"

"Sure, may as well, right? No reason to stick around." His tone is neutral. He slams the pair of shots he just ordered and turns to face Aidan entirely. "I wanna get home and call my boyfriend, anyway."

Aidan's taken aback by the tone, and wonders whether the slap hurt more than Jamie at first let on. "Yeah, all right," he says, his gaze lingering in concern for a moment before he heads out of the club. Steps up to the curb and waves down a taxi for the two of them.

It's taking every ounce of restraint Jamie has not to hold Aidan's hand or wrap an arm around his waist as they leave or wait. Once they're in the cab, he can't contain it. "Yeah, I really need to get a hold of my boyfriend. Not that hanging out with friends hasn't been plenty of fun," as he speaks he carefully, discreetly, slips his hand onto Aidan's on the seat between them. "But sometimes you just really need to go home to someone, you know?"

"Nah, I wouldn't really know. Must be nice," Aidan murmurs, a smile tugging at his lips. He links their fingers together against the stained vinyl. "It's lovely that you have that."

"Yeah, it really is," he smiles in return. "I can't even imagine what I'd do without him at this point."

Aidan's heart pounds harder, and he has to force himself to look away from his lover's fathomless eyes. Stares away out the window like the night skyline is just fascinating, but doesn't pull his hand away. 

Jamie is satisfied with that, and lets them sit in a comfortable silence until they get dropped back off at the hotel. He lets go of Aidan when they leave the car and manages to be a good boy until they get to their room.

Aidan behaves as well, mindful of the hotel's security cameras. Until he follows his lover into the room and then he reaches for him, slamming against him in a hot needy kiss.

With a moan, Jamie wraps his arms around Aidan, pulling them together as they kiss. Almost instantly he's straining against his cage and rolling his hips.

"Do you want something, love?" Aidan gasps between kisses. He drops his hand to cover the stiff ridge in Jamie's jeans. "Want out of this?"

He nods emphatically. "Please," he whines. "I've been fucking dying to get hard for you all night. I can't take this thing anymore, please let me out."

Aidan grins and undoes his boyfriend's jeans. The cage's lock is plastic and easy enough to snap, and he does so in a moment, swiftly slipping the hard plastic from his cock. Tossing the pieces aside for later, then unzipping his own jeans.

Jamie groans at the freedom and the feeling of air against his cock again. "Fuck, yes! Jesus, Aidan, touch me. Please, please touch me," he begs, pawing at his boyfriend's shirt. It strikes him briefly that only three months ago, Aidan could barely look at it.

A breath of hesitation, then Aidan closes his hand around Jamie's prick. He strokes with long slow pulls, caresses that demand response.

"Yes!" Jamie groans, head falling back against the wall. "Yes, yes, Aidan. It's so fucking good!" He rocks his hips in his boyfriend's hand and finds himself unable to think of anything else.

Aidan pauses and squeezes the root tightly. "You're gonna fuck me, remember?"

"Wh- what?" He stares, disbelieving, "You're actually going to let me do that?"

"Yeah. You're going to fuck me like you just walked off that stage," Aidan answers, and lets go to kick off his boots. His jeans follow, a small bottle of lube palmed from the pocket. Slicking his fingers, he splays his clean hand against the wall. Reaches back to run a slippery finger around his hole.

"Oh _fuck yes_ I am." Jamie's demeanor has changed in an instant, no longer trying to suppress that high, that power trip, in favor of being submissive to Aidan. "Let me, Danny," and it sounds suspiciously like an order as he snatches the bottle out of Aidan's other hand. He moves his boyfriend's hand out of the way and begins to finger fuck him, practiced movements almost sensual as he works to get him to open up properly.

Aidan groans with pleasure when Jamie takes over, and his hips start to rock already. Trying to take his boyfriend deeper into himself.

"You're in very good hands," he murmurs into his boyfriend's ear, the smugness audible. "You have any idea how many people are back home tonight, thinking about me doing this to them? I probably could've had that girl in a suitably shady area of the bar, that's how bad they want me," he pushes in a third finger and uses his other hand to grip Aidan's side, testing the feel of him, "but I've only got eyes for you. Only you, Danny. Did you hear what I said to her? I told her I was taken. I have a boyfriend, and then I told her to get lost."

A snicker escapes. "Nah, I couldn't hear that," Aidan says, then sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and works to open up. "Is that when she smacked you?"

"Mhm. But first she asked if he was at the show and if she could watch us make out." He turns his hand and hooks his fingers, drawing over Aidan's prostate now as he spreads him wide, but he keeps talking as if everything is normal. "I told her my boyfriend doesn't come out to much of my shows, and that she was in your seat so she had to move it. She didn't like that much."

Aidan turns to look back over his shoulder. "You're my favorite. You really are. Now fuck me."

"I'm about to be even more your favorite," he purrs. Jamie pulls his fingers out, strokes over the head of his cock, and then pushes only that much in, giving Aidan time to adjust. He's not nearly so used to this as Jamie.

His shoulders tighten and Aidan hisses at the pain, then gradually relaxes. "I want you. I want that arrogant fuck who fascinated the whole fucking place."

"Arrogant fuck, huh?" Jamie pushes in deeper but slow, clearly showing restraint by how hard he grips Aidan's hips to stay grounded. "Fascinated doesn't begin to describe it. They fucking worshipped me, Danny. They worshipped me like a god, and you're about to, too." Once shoved into the hilt, he begins to pull out again, not having the patience to delay his own gratification.

Aidan groans. "You know how fucking it good it felt, knowing you were caged? You made love to the audience but you couldn't even get hard," he spits out, torn between ecstasy and agony on the slow drag. " _My_ cage. So fucking hot."

"You know I would've been, right? But even still it would've been you. You watching me, you wanting me." He licks over Aidan's neck and bites softly. "You're all I ever think about when I get done with a show. Exactly this, even," he grins and shoves back in harder, but stays deep this time to let Aidan relax. "Shoved up against a wall and fucking the hell out of your perfect hole."

"Wall, perfect, talking too much," Aidan growls. Waiting patiently when every slow thrust tears through him is too fucking much. "Damn it, Jamie!" 

Christ, Jamie's inclination to play with and torment whoever he's topping is strong, but he tries to remember his place. "Tell me what you need, Danny. Tell me how you want me."

"I want you fucking me like you're goddamn desperate. Like you can't even control it," Aidan answers, bracing his forearm against the wall. Reaching back with his other hand to grab his boyfriend's hip. "Like I'm just a fangirl, for fuck's sake."

"Jesus fucking Christ, yes," Jamie growls against Aidan's ear. He bites down on his shoulder, fingernails digging into his hips and starts slamming into Aidan while pulling his hips back with each thrust. "You have no fucking idea how bad I'm gonna wreck you, Danny. How bad I wreck every pretty ass and cunt that comes begging for it."

"Yes," Aidan gasps, gritting his teeth and shoving back to meet and match. "That's it. Yes. Jamie!" Pain rips into him and he slams through it, craving every raw second.

"Oh, you fucking like that, huh? Like getting pounded by your rock god of a boyfriend?" He laps up Aidan's neck and bites down, shoving in especially hard at that moment. He rakes nails up his lover's side and then wraps around to grab his cock.

Aidan cries out and bucks into the hold, working his cock in Jamie's hand. "Jamie, fuck--" He freezes then shatters, spilling hot over his lover's fingers and shuddering in pleasure.

Jamie slows and thrusts shallowly, not wanting to hurt Aidan further, and a few tight, hot pushes over his crown is enough. He bites down harder, grunting and jerking his hips forward as he pumps into his boyfriend's well-fucked hole.

"I think you marked me," Aidan mumbles. He's braced against the wall and feels like he might just drip down it. He bears down and shivers, stuffed full. That wicked piercing is deep and slick inside him. Reaching back, he cups his lover's hip.

"I definitely did, Danny. I marked you because I love you, of course." He smiles and pulls his hips back enough to fall out of Aidan. "You were incredible."

"Mmhmm." Aidan swallows hard and pushes away from the wall. "I think I'm melting. Bed? Or are you still up?"

"Bed is good. I mean, I could go again in like fifteen, but bed is good," he grins but pulls away to lead Aidan to the bedroom.


End file.
